


Love and Good bye

by Kuroiisme



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroiisme/pseuds/Kuroiisme
Summary: Tetsu POV, sort story





	Love and Good bye

Semilir angin lembut membelai wajah dan rambutku. Senja menyinari bumi dengan warna jingganya. Satu persatu air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis dalam diam. Melepaskan kesedihan yang mendalam. Menggapai kelegaan yang tak kunjung datang. rasa sakit dan sesak masih mencengkram erat hati dan kerongkongan. Aku mejerit tanpa suara melepaskan sesak didada. 

Aku mencintaimu...  
Bisikku pelan, sepelan semilir angin disenja hari. Berharap kau bisa mendengar semua kata yang tersimpan dalam hati. Berharap kau mengerti kata yang tidak bisa terucap secara lisan. Berharap kau memandangku. Berharap kau tersenyum hanya untukku.

Terimakasih..  
Kuucapkan setulus hatiku padamu. Aku tidak pernah menyesal memiliki rasa ini untukmu. Kau orang pertama yang memberikan aku perasaan berdebar seperti ini. Kau orang pertama yang membuatku ingin memperjuangkan perasaan ini agar kau hanya melihatku. Kau orang pertama yang memberikan aku perasaan ingin memiliki bersamaan juga dengan rasa rela untuk melepaskan.  
Menyukaimu membuatku belajar untuk berani. Mencintaimu membuatku belajar untuk berjuang memperoleh cintamu. Mencintaimu membuatku melihat dan tersadar bahwa aku dikelilingi oleh orang-orang baik berhati malaikat.

Selamat tinggal...  
Bisikku lebih pelan. Perlahan sesak dihatiku mulai memudar seiring dengan mulai merekahnya senyumanku. Bahkan sampai terakhirpun kau telah memberikanku pelajaran berharga lainnya. Ikhlas. Aku akan belajar ikhlas untuk melepaskanmu. Bukan karena aku kalah. Bukan karena aku lelah berjuang mendapatkanmu. Karena aku lebih menyayangimu dari rasaku yang ingin memilikimu. Bila rasaku menjadi beban untukmu, aku akan mengikhlaskanmu. Aku akan bahagia melihatmu bahagia, walau rasa bahagia itu akan datang setelah rasa sakit yang akan menderaku terlebih dulu.


End file.
